


a little jealous.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drunkenness, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Alan, mostly? He isn't jealous.Mostly.





	a little jealous.

Ian is a little drunk, and it’s– It’s actually pretty cute. Alan doesn’t see Ian get drunk all that often, because he likes to remain in control of himself, of his body, but this? This is a celebration, and the tequila has gone right to Ian’s head. He’s giggling, leaning into Ellie’s shoulder, his hand curled in her hair.

The two of them look beautiful, like this - he’s asked himself, once or twice, if he’ll get jealous, eventually, of seeing Ellie in Ian’s arms, of seeing her laugh against his neck or wind her hands over his body, but…

The jealousy doesn’t come.

He’s no more jealous of Ian with Ellie than he is Ellie with Ian, and that’s wonderful, that’s…

Well.

Maybe he’s a little jealous of Ellie with Ian, but only because it’s so  _easy_  for her. Even if people know that he and Ellie are married, that’s still different, still not the same as two men, as Alan and Ian… They’ve paid their cheque. They’re in a little corner booth of the bar, slightly dark, and no one can really see them, and yet Alan is uncertain of winding his fingers through Ian’s thick, curly hair, or reaching for his hand.

“Ian, Ellie, um– Maybe we should head out,” Alan says, putting his hand out for Ellie’s. 

“Just one sec,” Ian says, and he grabs Alan on the wrist with clever, guitar-player’s fingers, playing over the pulse point at Alan’s wrist. Alan sighs softly, his lips quirking at their edges, but then Ian leans in, and Alan gasps at the sensation of a hot, wet tongue that drags over the side of his middle finger, sucking Alan’s index into his mouth as well. Ian’s mouth is impossibly clever, and Alan knows this, has felt it wrapped around his cock, but he still chokes out a gasp of noise as Ian closes his lips around the fingers and sucks them right into his–

“ _Ian_!” Alan hisses, and Ian grunts, laving his tongue playfully over the tips of Alan’s fingers: in his pants, Alan’s cock gives a sudden twitch, blood rushing downward, and he can’t, God, he  _can’t_ … “Ellie, get him to–”

“I couldn’t stop him if I tried,” Ellie says, laughing: her cheeks are flushed, and  _she’s_  tipsy too: Alan knows that when they walk back to the car, he’ll have one of them leaning into each of his sides, their arms both slung around his hips as they try not to fall between here and the car. “And I don’t wanna try…”

Ian looks up at Alan, swallowing just slightly and making Alan shudder.

“ _Home_ ,” he rumbles. “ _Now_.” Ian pulls back, leaving Alan’s fingers wet from his tongue, and he looks at Alan with his lips parted, his beautiful eyes  _wide_. Ellie leans in, and she whispers in his ear.

“I think, um… I think Doctor Grant is gonna give you a  _spanking_ , Doctor Malcolm,” she says, chuckling against the shell of his ear, and Ian lets out a soft whimper of noise, shivering. 

“God, I hope so,” Ian says, and Alan moves to stand, gesturing for each of them to give him their hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
